The Truth in Insanity
by clouds in my coffe au lait
Summary: Sequal to Love Is Pain. Buffy awakes in LA in her own insane asylumn. SHe has no memory of Angel or Spike until she runs into a black clad stranger on a cold night. everything changes...
1. Spike

The time whizzed by her and Buffy shivered as a breeze picked up.

"You will have no memory of this at all." The goddess warned. "You won't have any memory after you found out you were the Slayer."

"What…wait, you said…"

"Back to the beginning."

"Wait no…"

"Buffy, Buffy wake up honey." She sat up and found herself face to face with her mother. Buffy reached up and hugged her tightly. "Are you ready for your medicine?" He mother asked. Buffy gazed around her surroundings. She was in her old bedroom but there were ropes coiled around her wrist.

"What's going on?" She asked, racking her head for any memory of anything to jog it.

"It's time for your meds."

"I don't take medicine." She denied shaking her head. "I should go and hang out with Marie."

"Nice try." Her mother said holding her down.

"What do you mean."

"As long as you don't start ranting about vampires and _lothos _it's alright."

"Mom, I'm sorry. I realize I was crazy."

"I think you're getting better. You can go out tonight and have a normal night."

"Thanks mom." She said running through her closet. "Do I have any sweat pants or jeans? I think it'll be more sensible."

"Since when are you a sensible dresser?" Her mother inquired gazing suspiciously at her daughter.

"Since now."

"You have jeans right here. Next you're going to tell me you want a baggy sweater." She joked.

"That would be nice."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah." She said dismissively.

"Okay. Here you go."

"Thanks."

"She dressed herself, made sure she could move and then headed out the door.

The nights sparkled and shone like she had been there her whole life. She remembered meeting a man named Merrik. He said she was something like a Slayer. Buffy's stomach ached and she sensed vampires around her.

"I should lay low. Let them guess."

Buffy faked fear and led them into an alley. She searched for a stake as Merrik had always told her.

"Pretty pretty girl" A voice commented from the corner. It was a man that looked vaguely familiar. She lifted her fists and prepared to block any attack from back at her.

"You don't want to fight little girl." He commented. She automatically dropped her guard. The man captivated her with his eyes and she fell into a trance. She snapped out of it just as he was about to bite her and punched him, sending him flying back.

"I think I do want to fight."

"I was wondering when the Slayer was going to come out of you."

"You're not going to live long enough to appreciate it though." She said breaking a crate near her and grabbing the makeshift stake. She barred the stake well and kept her guard up.

"I don't think you want to stake me."

"The trace is out of the relationship, however that happened." She shivered and then staked the vampire.

"Well done Luv." A Cockney accent drawled.

"Who're you?" She inquired holding the stake tightly.

"I'm Spike." She stood her guard and anticipated his first attack. As his fist collided with her face she stumbled back and fell on her back. Spike took the opportunity and pinned her to the ground. Buffy gasped sharply as memories flew through her mind. She threw Spike off and watched all of their supposed nights fly by.

"I have to go…" She said walking away.

"Going so soon?" He taunted blocking her way.

"I…" She paused and gazed into his crystal blue orbs. Buffy's breath caught in her throat and she attempted to turn away, but this gaze was strong. She shoved him against the wall and kissed him passionately. Everything passed by and she ran out of the alley and home.

_AN: I wanted to have a confused and more vunerable Buffy than in the other ones. Notice it's still SPUFFY. Anyways, you know the drill._


	2. 259 and never learned to kiss?

"Mom, I'm home!" Buffy called into the empty house. Her mother had gone out that night thinking her daughter would be out too. "Damn it." She picked up the phone and dialed Merrik's number

"Hello Buffy, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you ASAP." She said desperately.

"Okay Buffy, I want you to patrol again and then we can train and talk. I'd like to work on your kicks and precision."

"Okay. This is of the most importance I've ever been in. If I don't make it, that's fine."

"What about Lothos?"

"Lothos isn't my worry, I know I'll kill him."

"Alright. Buffy you need to be careful. You have survived longer than any of the other Slayers."

"Yeah, I get it. I'll be over within the next few hours."

"Okay Buffy I know I've said this before but be careful."

"I will. I should go shower and get my supplies."

"okay."

Buffy hung up the phone and walked up the stairs. She examined her room and realized that her clothes screamed fashion disaster. "I need clothes. I'm going to need something better to fight in besides this crap." She mumbled to herself putting on the clothes that would fit her old self as close as possible. She walked out confidently and sprayed as much hair spray as possible and fluffed her hair. She put it up in a high pony tale and grabbed her yellow plastic jacket and put it on, making sure she was able to move. How could she have worn that. "Another night on the job, here I come." She sighed stuffing a stake in her sleeve.

The night was cool and the mist in the air seemed to hang on her every movement. "Fog in a graveyard, that's not stereotypical at all." She commented honing her senses. She could sense something behind her and another thing a few feet in front of her. Buffy noticed the thing behind her had moved up. She moved out with a savage back hand and turned around ready to stake the creature. Buffy jammed the stake into the vampire's heart and it dusted before her eyes. "Funny, you'd think that watching it dust would be a surprise."

"They say talking to yourself is a sign of madness." Somebody commented from the corner.

"Hi Spike." She said dismally.

"Last time I checked, we didn't know each other well enough to use formalities."

"Spike, I don't want to fight you."

"Then you can die."

"Are you just mad because I kissed you? I mean, if you think about it wasn't that great of a kiss." She taunted keeping her guard up and her stake to where she could feel it should it be needed. She had a feeling it wouldn't be though.

"What do you mean that it wasn't that good of a kiss?" HE inquired staring at her in disbelief.

"I mean, come on you're like 250 years old and you haven't learned how to kiss yet." She walked past him brushing her hips against his front and his pants felt too small.

"Wait a minute Slayer." He called after her. "You don't just get to tease me and then walk away."

"That's what a tease is though." She retorted swinging her hips for effect.

"You're really begging for it aren't you?"

"Does it look like I'm begging?"

"No but I can make you."

"Give me your best shot." She dared him. Spike grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the wall of the mausoleum pinning her there. He sensed no trace of fear and gazed into her leering eyes.

"You find this funny don't you?" He chuckled crushing his lips against hers.

_AN: Spuffyness at your service. There's another chapter for you. Within the next ten she should arrive in Sunnydale and then meet the rest of the scoobies. I just love messing with her mind. Sorry, i guess that's a bit mean isn't. Oh well, what're you gonna do about it? Look at me I just keep babling don't I? You know the drill, R&R._

_Gotta Have Faith14_


	3. Christan values and sleeping with vamps

They pulled apart, Buffy gasping. 

"Okay, I take it back, you are a good kisser, but Pike is better"

"You're really asking for it."

"Define _it_."

"Very funny Slayer, I can make you scream out into the night."

"I love a challenge Spike, so what's the plan?" Spike brushed his lips against hers and she deepened it passionately and desperately.

"That's part of the plan." He commented kicking the door to his makeshift crypt in.

"You trust me enough to go into my house?"

"Sure," She commented gripping her stake tightly.

"You can trust me Luv."

"I don't know if I can."

"I promise to give you a night you will never forget. If you drop the stake I can begin." The stake clattered to the ground as Spike rushed Buffy to the ground. She hit her head against the stone with a dull echo.

"Why are you so desperate?" She asked suppressing a moan as he kissed her neck.

"Not desperate Luv, shut up." Buffy closed her mouth and kissed Spike's shoulders.

"Spike, I want you to know." Buffy said shoving him up so he was forced to sit one her. "That I've never done this before, and you're going to be my first." Spike laughed and picked her up carrying her to the bed.

"I'll be your first and best."

Spike peeled at her shirt and yanked it off tearing it."

"that was my only decent shirt!" She shrieked.

"Sorry Luv," He said fiddling with the clasp of her bra.

"I can't do this, I made a vow not to sleep with anybody until my wedding day." She said lamely.

"You're following Christian values yet you hunt demons. I think you're feeling apprehensive."

"No, I'm not." She denied."

"The sit back, shut up and enjoy the ride, because this is going against every rule I've been taught."

"Fine," She grumbled. Buffy had never felt so good in her life. Spiel made her feel like an Angel and when the night was through she stood up and redressed herself. Buffy was ready to face whatever was next.


	4. Cheep Replacement for Dracula

The gym roared with applause as the basket ball players took the court. Buffy's side ached and she realized there was a vampire on the premises. She saw him and reflectively ran out to the court knocking him off of his feet.

"What the hell is your problem, lady?" As soon as he said that the Player realized who she was and ran. Buffy pursued the player and followed him into a carnival. She had a feeling what ever was to follow wouldn't be good. The carnival was eerie and creeped her out. "Pretty pretty girl." A mysterious voice said from the shadows.

"Let's get this over with." She said. "I have a game to get to and I'm on the top of the pyramid."

"That's it? No fear?"

" No." She plunged the stake into the vampire's heart and it dusted. "Thanks for the Slayage." Just as she was about to exit the carnival she was knocked off of her feet. "Spike? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to protect you." He said looking up she followed his gaze and realized there was an Arrow hanging from one of the carousels.

"Thanks a lot Spike." She leaned up and kissed him but then stood up putting her guard at its highest peak. "I know you're out there Lothos."

"You're smarter then the Last Slayer. Thought not by much." He added as an after thought.

"You're about to pay for that comment."

"Oh really? What are you gonna do, Stake me?"

"No." She struck him as hard as she could and Lothos flew back. "You're just a cheap replacement for Dracula." She said walking off with Spike arm in arm.


	5. Prom

The moon lit up the night sky as Buffy walked down the street. After the death of her watcher Merrik, she had silently refused to slay another vampire. She had also let off on seeing Spike; it's not that she couldn't see him it's that she didn't want to associate with him seeing as slaying his kind was kind of her duty. In the distance she heard motorcycles and quickened her pace.

"I am going to get this dress whether they like it or not." She muttered viciously. After an hour she stumbled upon the perfect dress. It was lavender; fell to the floor in a graceful heap. The dress was halter that accentuated everything but it also had a large slit should she need to clash. She stuck with sensible silver kitten heals that fit perfectly and bought the handbag with the most room in it to stick stakes and holy water in.

"Ma'am that will be $300." The clerk said. She handed her the dress in its protection sheet and Buffy walked out of the store. As soon as she exited, she was surrounded by vamps. 'I can't fight here.' She thought. Buffy sprinted to the nearest alley way and prepared to fight. She set the dress on the ground gently and watched.

"Okay, I don't fight anymore…" The vampire smirked and strode up to her. She staked him as soon as he got close enough. "Unless I have to." She said. Buffy closed her eyes and honed her senses. Something told her the vampire was behind her and she jammed her elbow in its nose. "OWW! BLOODY HELL SLAYER!" Spike screamed.

"Spike!" She screamed "What are you doing here. I could have staked you."

"I sensed you and felt your fear."

"I'm not afraid." She said ducking the kick that one vamp sent towards her and knocking his feet out from underneath him. "I'm the Slayer, I'm meant to kill guys like this." Buffy commented staking the vamp. Another one charged at her and she stepped to the side. Its head collided with the wall and she staked it again. "See easy." She said picking up the unharmed dress. "Anyways, I have to…" Spike shoved her against the wall and pinned her there, dress on the ground. He crushed his lips against hers and tasted her hunger for him. She needed him, she _yearned _for him. This was unnatural.

"Okay, Spike, I really have to go home and prepare for the dance."

"Oh yeah, Lothos. He's gonna be there?"

"No Pike is. Spike you know this relationship would never work."

"That's why it does though Slayer, I'm with you till the end whether you like it or not. Give me your wrist."

"What?"

"Give me your wrist." She reluctantly held it out and spike grabbed it biting down. "Don't scream." She gazed up into his eyes painfully but stayed silent. The feeling of his mouth on her aroused her and all she wanted was to have him right there and now. Being the good girl she was she didn't take him. Spike finished her blood and then cut his wrist. "You won't turn into me." He said catching her doubtful gaze. "I could _never_ do that to you." Buffy grinned.

"Thanks. What's this for then?"

"I told you, you're gonna be mine." She bent her head down to his wrist and took a little gasping…

_She walked down the street and sensed somebody following her. As instinct taught her she climbed up high on a pole and suspended herself from it until the man had passed her. She flipped down from the pole and kicked the man off his feet. _

"_Is there a problem ma'am?" He inquired as she slammed her foot down on the man's chest._

"_Yeah there's a problem, why are you following me?"_

"_I know what you're thinking..." He smirked. "Don't worry I don't bite." She took her foot off and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Truth is, I thought you'd be taller, or bigger muscles and all that." He stood up and rubbed his back looking the tiny blonde up and down. " You're pretty spry, though." Buffy rolled her eyes and ignored the comment continuing her interrogation. _

"What do you want?"

"The same thing you do." He commented. Buffy threw her hands up in the air and sighed.

"Okay. What do I want?"

"To kill them. To kill them all." He said seriously

"Sorry, that's incorrect. But you do get this lovely watch and a year's supply of Turtle Wax. What I want is to be left alone!" She said determined to end the conversation.

" Do you really think that's an option anymore? You're standing at the Mouth of Hell. And it's about to open. Don't turn your back on this." He tossed her a velvet box. "You've gotta be ready."

"What for?"

"For the Harvest." He said starting to walk away.

" Who are you?'

" Let's just say... I'm a friend." He turned around and attempted to walk away.

" Yeah, well, maybe I don't want a friend."

" I didn't say I was yours."

The dark hansom stranger left her alone in the alley. She opened the box suspiciously and was filled with awe at the large silver cross lying gracefully in it. She fastened the cross around her neck and headed towards wherever she was going.

"Buffy!" Spike said. She lifted her head up and gasped.

"What?" She asked.

"I said take a little! Too much blood will make you…"

Buffy leaned the other way and barfed all over the ground without anything hitting the dress.

"I have to go home and get ready for the dance okay? You'll know if I need help." She reassured him before he could say anything.

Days passed by and after training with spike everyday Buffy was more than prepared for prom than she thought. The dress was gorgeous and she never felt more beautiful in her life. As she was fixing her hair for the dance she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" she called. Her mother walked in grinning.

"You look beautiful. I was thinking that we could curl it down."

"I want it up tonight. I hear it's supposed to be hot tonight."

"But curls are the hot thing for dances like this."

"I know that I just want my hair up so it doesn't get in my way."

"Alright." Her mother said lifting the locks and harnessing them up in the silver butterfly clip that wouldn't have looked good on anybody but Buffy. "This clip was worn by your great great grandmother. I want you to be careful."

"Okay mom."

After hours of preparing for the prom Buffy finished. She walked to the prom with Pike who sported the classic leather jacket and slacks. "You know you could have worn something more formal after all this is prom"

"What's gotten into you? What ever happened to the slayer I liked?" He inquired suspiciously raising an eye brow.

"She is finally acting like a girl." Buffy retorted.

"Hey, what do you say that we go somewhere else and…"

"No, tonight I end things with Lothos."

"But I want you."

"what?" She looked at Pike's features. "No, you can't…this isn't possible." She rambled backing up looking for a spot to fight without being seen by the public. "Who the hell did this to you?" They were right outside the school and she dashed inside. He followed her.

"That would be me." A dark mysterious person said from the corner.

"Lothos." She said visciously.

"Now that we know eachother's names are we gonna fight."

"Fine." Lothos knocked her feet out from underneath her and she hit the ground. Buffy felt the clip shatter beneath the weight of her head

"Okay, that was a family heirloom." She said jamming her heel into Lothos's shin.

She flipped herself up and sent a roundhouse kick towards him and he stumbled back.

"You really think you can defeat me?" Lothos mocked. Grabbing her wrist and dragging her down into the basement. She stumbled to the ground and wiped the blood from her lip.

"Damn it where is my bag?" she inquired. Buffy realized that she had left the purse in the gym. Somebody gripped her tightly around the neck and she flipped them over pulling the stake out of her halter strapped to her ankle and jammed it into his chest. "Sorry Pike." She whispered.

"Wasn't that touching?" Lothos leered.

"I am going to _soo_ gonna kill you." Buffy said striking him.

"that the best you got?" He inquired smirking. He picked her up and threw her against the wall. She grabbed her cross necklace and held it out in front of her. "Is that what you're going to depend on? Your Faith?"

"No…My keen sense of fashion." She drenched the vampire with hairspray and threw a match she had found earlier on him. Buffy ran up the stairs and dusted all the other vampires. Just as she was about to exit, she was dragged back into the school.

"I'm not done with you Slayer." The music ceased and she thought.

"its not over 'till the music stops" she muttered gazing down at her stake. Buffy threw the stake in Lothos's heart and kicked it in seeing him dust.

"That was impressive." Somebody commented from the corner.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Giles…your new watcher."


	6. Giles

"Sorry to burst your bubble Mr. Giles, I don't need a watcher." She stated brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I'm done slaying…I'm done with this."

"The only way you're done is if you're dead."

"Well then kill me…I can't handle Slaying."

"Buffy…you can't fight your destiny."

"I can and I will." She retorted angrily striding out of the room. She ran home and into the living room coming across her mother.

"Buffy dear…I've got something to say. I've decided we're moving. I got a promotion. We're moving to Sunnydale." Buffy's mouth hung open.

"What?"

_Sorry, not the best but I can't really come up with anything else!_


End file.
